1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains in general to flushing apparatus for toilets and more particularly to toilet flushing apparatus having multiple flushing modes which provide for a normal and less than normal amount of water to be flushed down a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that water is becoming more and more scarce. Water conservation is, in effect, in many geographical locations. Further, mandatory water restrictions are in effect in certain of the geographical areas in order to limit the amount of use of fresh water. Of course, certain areas are affected more than others, but, in general, there is a definite trend toward requiring less and less water to be used for watering lawns, cleaning cars, personal hygiene, and even toilet use.
The amount of water flushed down toilets is inappropriately very high. With each flush, gallons of water go down the toilet and into a sewer or septic tank system. Furthermore, the amount of water flushed down a toilet is the same for liquid as well as solid wastes. Yet, because of the distinction between the type of wastes flushed down a toilet, less water is required for liquid wastes than for solid wastes. Again, in general, the flushing mechanism on a majority of the toilets in use today do not distinguish between liquid or solid waste products and, therefore, flush an inappropriately large amount of water down the toilet.
Various dual flush mechanisms are provided in the prior art. These prior art dual flush mechanisms provide for flushing differing amounts of water down a toilet depending upon the amount of water desired to be utilized with each flush. These prior art devices, in general, are fairly complex and cannot easily be retrofitted to existing toilet mechanisms. Or, these prior art devices are expensive and, therefore, are not readily acceptable to the general public.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide toilet flushing apparatus having dual modes of operation, each of which involves the flushing of a differing amount of water from a toilet tank down into and through the toilet bowl.
Another object of the present invention is to provide toilet flushing control apparatus which is very simple in operation and easily is converted from one mode of operation to the other mode of operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide dual mode flushing apparatus for a toilet which may be used with a variety of the flushing valve mechanisms now in existence.
Another object of the present invention is to provide toilet flushing apparatus having multiple modes of operation which may be easily and inexpensively be retrofitted to a large majority of the toilets now in existence and in use.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which, although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.